


There's No Christmas in Space

by blueninjasharpshooter (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Public Display of Affection, They're still in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/blueninjasharpshooter
Summary: The team decorates the castle for Christmas to remind them of home.





	There's No Christmas in Space

**Author's Note:**

> ft. random space items I made up ;)

“You expect me to believe that children worship an old, fat man that breaks into their homes and eats all of their cookies?” Allura asked. Coran stood next to her, appearing deep in thought as he twirled his mustache.

“He gives them presents, too!” Lance chimed in.

They had no real concept of time in space. There was no sunrise to tell them it was morning or change in temperature to use as an indication of what season it was. Because of this, they had to estimate when special events like birthdays, Halloween, Thanksgiving and, of course, Christmas were taking place.

Apparently, Pidge had been attempting to keep track of how many sleep cycles they’d gone through, and was translating it into months and days. If her estimations were correct, it would be about December 6th on Earth right now. After hearing that, Lance had insisted they decorated the castle and started a countdown to Christmas.

Keith, who hated decorating with a burning passion, had immediately agreed. He couldn’t say no to his boyfriend, especially not when he got so excited that his eyes sparkled.

When they brought up the idea to the Alteans, they'd been rather confused. And that led them to ask many, many questions about the basics of the holiday.

‘Who is Santa?’ 

‘A cane made of candy? Seems rather inutile to me’

‘You dig up trees for what?’

When the paladins tried to explain all the aspects of the winter holiday, they started to realize how weird it all sounded as well. Seriously, you try explaining Santa Claus in a non-creepy way. 

Eventually, after a lot of questions were answered and a lot of puppy dog eyes where thrown Allura's way, she agreed. No before giving them a mini-lecture from about how the Galra never took breaks and that they couldn’t lose focus and blah blah blah, but it was worth it.

After they got the okay from the boss lady, the team started to realize that the ship didn’t have anything to use as decorations. Which led to the team getting split into two so that they could go retrieve different things to use as décor. 

Coran, Shiro, Hunk and Pidge had gone out to find decorations or whatever resembled decorations from the space mall, while Keith, Lance and Allura had stopped by a nearby planet to retrieve a tree.

The ride in Red to their destination had been a little awkward at first. Keith and Allura always seemed to have some sort of tension between them. It was probably because of Allura's leftover uncertainty of Keith’s character due to him being part Galra or maybe because Keith was jealous over how obsessed his boyfriend used to be with the Altean or even a mix of both. 

Nobody was too sure, but it needed to be resolved or it might start affecting the team.

After a long, awkward ride filled with small talk and failed attempts at humour, Lance had finally announced that they had arrived. They roamed around the small planet for an hour. It wasn’t nearly as tense as the ride there had been, with Lance now between the two of them and filling the silence by sharing stories of old Christmases spent with his family. 

They searched and walked till their legs were sore, Keith and Allura let out twin sighs of relief when they finally found a tree that Lance deemed good enough to bring back to the ship.

Keith had cut it down swiftly with his sword, and Allura carried it all the way back to Red. It scared Keith how strong she was sometimes. 

When they got back to the castle, they began setting up the tree in the common room. It wasn’t anywhere close to resembling a pine tree, instead, it was shaped like a palm tree, and had giant pink maple leaves decorating the top. It wasn’t the same, but for space, it would have to do.

About half a varga later, the other group returned with piles of random decorating materials. 

Hunk beamed and held out a handful of colourful glass balls. “Their called lostcabs-” 

“Loscalls.” Pidge correct. She looked as if she’d already heard Hunk explain this a few times before.

“-loscalls, right. They're super cool and they're as light as a feather!” He tossed one over to Keith, who easily caught it in one hand. 

He swirled it around in his hands seeing for himself how light it was. Pidge then explained that they glowed when you said a certain phrase in some alien language. They all tried to say it themselves but none of them managed to actually light the balls up.

They showed off a few more things as well. A pile of giant snake-mittens died in each of their corresponding colours to use as stockings. A bag of makeshift candy canes that resembled lumps of coal and smelled like baby powder, but somehow managed to taste the exact same as the ones you’d find back on earth. They had even found a galra-resembling styrofoam snowman and thick strands of multicoloured yomant fur for garland. 

Keith had no idea what a yormat was, and if a single strand of its fur was the size of his forearm, he didn't really want to find out.

After the quick show and tell, they decided to assign everybody a decorating duty. Lance had insisted that he and Keith decorated the tree all by themselves, leaving the others to hang things up on the walls and do some baking.

“I can lift you up on my shoulders, babe,” Lance suggested as he watched Keith struggle to reach the top of their tree. They didn't have ladders in space. Well, they hadn't found any yet at least, so if something was up too high, you had to either use furniture or climb on other people to reach.

Keith pouted and turned to face him. “I can do it myself!” he insisted. He couldn’t. Unless he grew another two feet he’d never be able to reach the top. 

“Keith, seriously.” Lance fixed him a stern look. “I can’t even reach up there, just get on my shoulders.” Keith looked ready to protest, opening his mouth to disagree, but Lance wasn’t having it. 

“C’mon, babe. You and I both know how much you love to have my head between your thighs.” Lance said flirtatiously. He even added in a wink at the end, for good measure.

“There are children present!” Hunk shouted from his spot across the room. All he was doing was handing a plate of blue space cookies to Pidge, he didn’t deserve to hear that nasty junk.

“Yeah!” Pidge agreed, her mouth stuffed full with cookies, crumbs and spit flying everywhere as she spoke. “Don’t corrupt Shiro, he’s only six.”

Shiro rolled his eyes and looked off to the side, making a face that was almost an exact replica of the one Jim Halpert would make. 

“Sorry!” the two boys said at the same time. Lance said crud like constantly, receiving the same reaction from the team every time, but Keith doubted he’d stop anytime soon. 

\---

Surprisingly, Lance ended up being the one on Keith’s shoulders. They’d struggled a bit with the loscalls. The stupid things didn't have hooks or anything like that so there was no real way for them to be hung up. 

Eventually, Lance settled for simply placing them on top of the leaves and praying they wouldn't fall. 

Two of them ended up doing so anyway, Keith and Lance both blaming each other for causing it. Neither of them seemed willing to clean it up unless the other admitted to making the mess in the first place, so Coran ended up having to sweep up the broken glass.

After that whole mess was over, they wrapped the yomant fur around the trunk of the tree and draped it over the sides of the leaves. 

The rest of the room looked great too, strings of pink and lime green fur was swirled around across the walls, their little snowman tucked neatly next to the tree in the dead center of the room. They had decided to hand their stocking on their doors so that it wasn't just the lounge that had Christmas spirit.

They all gathered around to admire the tree. Hunk and Pidge letting out oohs and aahs, Shiro complimenting the two boys on their good work. 

Coran had patted them both on the back and Allura nodded in appreciation.

“It looks great, babe,” Keith said adoringly. He turned to face his blushing boyfriend and placed a loving kiss to his lips.

It wasn’t hard to notice how the team seemed a little more joyful during the following weeks, they were all happy to have a little bit of earth with them during their journey away from home.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally added the whole team in! Also, there is no like specific time this takes place during their time in space, I just wanted to make the castle the setting because I miss it and I haven't written anything that takes place in space yet.
> 
> Thanks for reading!! :)


End file.
